everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amrita Tabiz
Amrita Tabiz is the daughter of Niriti and Noureddin from The Talisman. Info Name: Amrita Tabiz Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Talisman Alignment: Royal Roommate: Shamset Farfallova Secret Heart's Desire: To forsake potential immortality for love. My "Magic" Touch: I have a talisman that can transport me to the heavens when I need to. Storybook Romance Status: Love is important for me, and I'll let my heart lead the way. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to break out in rashes when I get nervous. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm very adept on my toes. Least Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. I'm not much of a scientific person. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Shamset. Character Appearance Amrita is of average height, with brown skin, black hair in a bun, and brown eyes. She wears a turquoise and orange dress resembling a tutu. Around her neck is a talisman. Personality Amrita is a fast-talking girl who is full of energy. She can be very jittery at times, and loves having conversations. However, she frequently gets nervous, which causes her to get rashes. She is also fond of jewelry and other shiny things. Biography Greetings! I am Amrita Tabiz. I'll tell you the tale of The Talisman. My mother, Niriti, was the daughter of a goddess, She was brought down to earth by Vayou, the wind god. She had a talisman which could enable her to return to heaven, but if she were to lose it, she could not. She fell in love with the young maharaja Noureddin, and she later reciprocated his feelings. Niriti longed to return to heaven, but soon realized that life on earth was happier. She forsook the talisman and gave up her immortality to become Noureddin's bride. As you can see, my mom and dad are happy together. I'm an only child, which means that it's somewhat lonely around my dad's palace. I wish I had siblings, since they would be able to keep me company. I'm spending my second year at Ever After High, and I'm really enjoying it. I think it's a wonderful school. I'm not alone here, though - there's plenty of other students from ballets, including my roommate Shamset. We all take part in Dance Class-ic, where we learn about the history of dance and the various ballets. I have my own talisman that was given to me by the gods, which enables me to visit their abode. It's pretty fun to use, except the teachers often take it away during classes. It only works when I use it, so I don't have to worry about someone misusing it. As I'm set to be the next Niriti, I'm being tempted with the thought of immortality. I'm not too happy with the idea of being immortal, and as with family tradition, I'd like to be mortal on earth. I like to talk a lot, and I tend to talk fast. I'm always seeking people to talk to since it's great to have company. However, there's one problem I have to deal with. I often break out in rashes when I'm nervous. Lots of things make me nervous, like tests, doctor's appointments, and flying on planes. I tend to get really sweaty too. But I try to think of happy things, like jewelry. Trivia *Amrita's name means "immortal" in Sanskrit, referring to the immortality that Niriti sacrificed. *Amrita's surname means "talisman" in Hindi. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Xanthe Huynh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Indian